


…find out they’re going to be parents

by Signe_chan



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, M/M, Unwanted Pregnancy, happy outcome, tumblr prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP...Find out they’re going to be parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	…find out they’re going to be parents

“Look,” Eponine said, folding the paper napkin between her fingers. “I know this is a lot to ask. You can say no. There are other options.” 

“‘Ponine, you have to ask us first.” 

“I know,” she growled, squashing the napkin in her fist. She made herself breath. Made herself lay it on the diner table and smooth it out again. She couldn’t bring herself to meet their eyes just yet, wasn’t sure what they were going to think of her when this was done. “Okay, here’s the deal. I’m pregnant.” 

There was a pause, then Grantaire’s hand snuck across the table and took hers. She glared a glance at them. Grantaire was looking with concern, a kind of sympathy that from anyone else would be stifling but from him was okay. Enjolras just looked patient. Blank. Waiting. 

“I...I’ve been thinking a lot. I don’t want to be a mother. I just don’t. It’s not just that my parents were so shitty and I genuinely believe I’d do a bad job, it’s that I don’t even want to try. This isn’t the life I’m aiming for.” 

“So you want us to help you find a clinic? Drive you?” 

“No, not that. I...I know it’s stupid but I keep thinking it’s not the kid’s fault that it got stuck with my uterus.” 

“Eponine,” Enjolras this time. Leaning forward, reaching for her other hand. “You don’t have to feel that way. This is your life, your body. You can do what you want with it.” 

“I know,” she said, squeezing his hand. She’s told herself that a million times but it felt good to have someone else say it. “The thing is, I don’t WANT to get rid of it.” 

“But you don’t want to have it.” 

“No,” she said, squeezing their hands. “I know I’m putting you on the spot, but I know you’ve talked about about starting a family.” 

She dared a glance into Grantaire’s eyes. They were shining. “You’d be such good parents, and you could give this kid everything it needs. And I could be crazy Aunt ‘Ponine and shower it with gifts you’ll hate and know that it’s okay out there in the world. I mean, I know you can’t make a decision now.” 

“Eponine.” Enjolras again. “We’re honoured. You’re right, I think we all need some time to think, and you have to understand that you can change your mind. But…” 

“But we’d love to adopt your kid,” Grantaire interrupted. She glanced at him again and he was beaming now. “God, ‘Ponine, we were just talking the other day about adoption agencies and shit and how long it takes and how expensive and soul destroying it can be and now there’s this. We’d love to help you with this.” 

“Yes,” Enjolras agreed, and when she glanced up at him she was shocked to find he looked just as pleased as Grantaire. “And you could have whatever part in their life you wanted. It could all he open and transparent, I’d like that.” 

“And I could paint the nursery, you can help pick out colours.” 

“It sounds ridiculous but we should start thinking about school soon, too.” 

“Wait,” Eponine said, unable to keep up with how fast their words seemed to be spinning around her. “You’re okay with this? You’re saying yes?” 

“Yes,” Grantaire said, and he laughed and leant over, kissing a beaming Enjolras on the cheek, “we’re going to be daddies.” She couldn’t help but laugh too, swept up in their joy. She felt the vague terror that’d dogged her since the pregnancy test finally lift. 

She’d made the right choice.


End file.
